towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
„Bara Magna“ Eine Welt der Gegensätze(„The Agori Empire“)
Battle Field 2185 „The Agori Empire“ center|450px Bara Magna “Eine Welt der Gegensätze“ Werte Leser sei gegrüßt, i'ch möchte euch hier etwas über die Welt berichten in der ich Lebe. Die Städte, ihre Gesellschaft und das Gesetz. Und sie werden nach dem sie meinen Bericht gelesen haben sicher der Ansicht sein das Bara Magna eine Welt der Gegensätze ist. I'''n der es den schönen Glanz und den Wohlstand gibt aber auch die Schatten einer brutalen Vergangenheit. Besonders werde ich im späteren Verlauf diese Berichtes verstärkt auf die Gesellschaft eingehen. Dies liegt daran das sie der Widerspruch schlecht hin ist. Aber das werden sie später deutlich merken. ''K'urz etwas zu meiner Person. Ich bin 34 Jahre alt und lebe in Atero. Geboren wurde ich in Tesara wo meine Familie aber nicht lange blieb. Mein Beruf ist das Kriegshandwerk und ich diene dem U M P. Mein Leben war nicht leicht und ein harter Kampf um Anerkennung. Das sollte aber für das erste reichen, mehr über mich erfahrt ihr später. '''''gezeichnet; Sergeant Lariska Lee “Allgemeines über Bara Magna“ D'as Gesicht von Bara Magna ist sehr vielschichtig doch am dominantesten ist die große Wüste und die Gebirgsketten die fast 2/3 des Kontinents aus machen. Dazwischen gibt es kleinere Wälder, Flüsse und eine Vielzahl von Oasen. Im Zentrum des Kontinents liegt Atero, die planetarische Hauptstadt von Bara Magna. Dort ist auch mein jetziges Zuhause. Atero ist die größte und wichtigste Stadt, über sie läuft die komplette Außenpolitik und interplanetarische Logistik. Auf Bara Magna gibt es insgesamt fünf große Länder die zusammen das Ministerium von Bara Magna stellen. Iconox, Vulcanus, Tajun, Roxtus und Tesara, meiner Geburtsstadt. Die Hauptstadt jedes Landes trägt neben dem Namen des Landes den sehr einfallslosen Anhängsel City. Als kurzes Beispiel „Roxtus City“. Jedes Land hat immer noch seine landschaftlichen Grundzüge doch nicht mehr in der ursprünglichen Größe. Grund dafür war der Skrall Krieg. Um den langen Kampf gegen das aggressive Volk, das aus dem Raum Roxtus kam, überleben zu können mussten die Agori einen massiven Raubbau voran treiben. So konnten mein Volk die Skrall schließlich besiegen. Aber das Gesicht Bara Magnas war für immer verändert. Die große Wüste ist das harte Los des Raubbau und der Versündigung an dem Planeten. D'''azu aber später noch mal. Die Städte auf Bara Magna sind riesig und ihr Reichtum ist ihnen an zusehen. Die Häuser sind von bester Qualität und kaum eines ist nicht prunkvoll verziert. Wenn sie einmal einen Spaziergang durch das Ostviertel von Atero machen sollten werden sie es sehen. Jedes Haus ist ein architektonisches Meisterwerk in Form und künstlerischen Elementen. Balkone, Fenster- und Türbögen, alles weißt irgend wo ein Zierde auf. Die prächtige Schönheit der Städte und die wenigen gepflegten Urlandschaften sind aber erschreckend winzig wenn man sie mit der großen Wüste vergleicht. Große Teile der Wüste sind wildes freies Land. Dort leben die Vorox und Zesk. Sie führen eine friedliche Koexistenz neben uns Agori. Und so verrückt es sich jetzt auch anhören mag, auch die Wüste hat etwas unvergleichlich schönes. Eine schier endlose Weite welche einem das Gefühl von Freiheit vermittelt. Wenn sie einmal den nächtlichen Himmel über der Wüste gesehen haben oder den weiten Horizont erblicken durften, werden sie verstehen was ich mit Freiheit meine. ''N'eben den fünf Landeshauptstädten gibt es auf Bara Magna die zwei Stadtstaaten Atero und North Crave Point. Beide sind an keine der Länder gebunden und erfüllen jeweils eine spezielle Funktion. Wie ich bereits erwähnt hatte ist Atero die planetarische Hauptstadt mit ihrem riesigen Raumhafen. Dieser ist so gigantisch das er fast eine Stadt für sich ist. Dort können sogar die schweren Raumkreuzer landen. Alle fünf Hauptverbindungsstraßen führen durch Atero damit die Rohstoffe welche von anderen Planeten importiert werden rasch und gezielt verteilt werden können. In Atero befinden sich auch die Zentren der Rüstungsindustrie , der Luft- und Raumfahrt Technik so wie der Hauptsitz des Ministerium von Bara Magna, der Militärischpolizei und des U M P. All samt modernste Festungen in edler Form erbaut. Der zweite Stadtstaat North Crave Point, sofern man es so nennen darf, ist eine riesige monotone Anlage. Schlichte Baracken hinter meterdicken Mauern. North Crave Point ist kein Gefängnis in diesem Sinne. Es ist jener Ort an dem die ausgesonderten Agori ihr Leben fristen müssen. V'''or den Augen der Welt versteckt und unter schlimmsten Bedingungen. Ein alptraumhafter Ort den niemand betreten möchte. Denn wer erst einmal dort gelandet ist, wird North Crave Point nicht wieder verlassen. Glauben sie mir, ich weiß wo von ich hier schreibe, ich litt zahllose Nächte unter Alpträumen. Denn mein Schicksal stand lange Zeit auf Messers Schneide, dazu aber später. Aus der Luft gesehen ist North Crave Point ein großer grauer Fleck in der endlosen Wüste. Niemand weiß genau was hinter den Mauern geschieht und die wenigen die es wissen könnten schweigen sich aus. Meiner Meinung nach ist North Crave Point und die Aussonderung ein Relikt aus der dunklen Vergangenheit Bara Magnas. Früher einmal, zur Zeit der fielen Kriege oder auch die dunkle Zeit genannt, war es noch irgend wo akzeptabel doch heute ist es das nicht mehr. Heute ist es einfach nur hart und grausam. Und zu meiner großen Freude dehnt sich dieser Gedanke so langsam aber sicher unter den Agori aus. Ich hoffe das eines schönen Tages die Aussonderung vom Ministerium abgeschafft wird. Aber dies wird wohl noch einige Jahre dauern. ''D'er Rohstoffabbau auf Bara Magna ist so gering da die wenigen Ressourcen nicht all zu schnell verbraucht sind. Deshalb importiert das Ministerium 2/3 der Rohstoffe von anderen Planeten oder betreibt dort selbst Minen oder Tagebau. Zwei dieser Planeten sind neben bei bemerkt Aqua Magna und Bota Magna. Zu meiner großen Verwunderung gibt es unter den Agori etliche die sich für die Toa, die Ureinwohner beider Planeten einsetzen. Aber für die Agori die ausgesondert wurden nicht. Aber man muss nicht alles verstehen. Zu dem importierten Hauptrohstoff zählt Protodermis. Mit dieser Substanz ist es möglich Bara Magna zu renaturieren. Das Ministerium begann vor zwanzig Jahren mit dieser Maßnahme. Und sie trägt langsam Früchte. In vielen Teilen Bara Magnas beginnt sich die Natur wieder zu erholen und ihre ursprüngliche Form anzunehmen. Besonders Iconox ist in den letzten Jahren deutlich größer geworden. Aber noch immer ist der Planet weit von seiner früheren Schönheit entfernt. Und so wie es aussieht wird es noch eine ganze Weile dauern bis es so weit ist. So viel zum allgemeinen über Bara Magna. Ich könnte jetzt noch viele Details über die einzelnen Länder erwähnen doch ich denke das es nicht notwendig ist. Wichtiger ist mir auf die Gesellschaft der Agori ein zu gehen und ihre Licht- und Schattenseiten klar zu stellen. Denn dies ist ein wesentlich komplexerer Teil des Lebens auf Bara Magna. '“Die Gesellschaft der Agori“ I'n der Gesellschaft in den Städten gibt es keine Armut. Nur eine breit gefächerte Bürgerschicht. Diese Bürgerschichten unterteilen sich in Militär, Produktion und Aristokratie. Wo bei der optische Reichtum nur geringe Unterschiede aufweist. Aus finanzieller Sicht kann man 99,5 % aller Agori als Reich und Wohlhabend bezeichnen. Selbst ein Handwerker bringt es auf Bara Magna zu einem stattlichen Einkommen. Die Agori sind gepflegte Personen die nach außen hin immer freundlich und hilfsbereit wirken. Im großen und ganzen entspricht dies auch der Tatsache. Außer man zählt zu den Feinden oder entspricht nicht dem Schönheitsideal. Oder wie wie es wissenschaftlich auch „Körperideal“ genannt wird. Ein Agori wird bereits nach seiner Geburt untersucht um fest zu stellen ob er gesund ist und sich nach dem Körperideal entwickeln wird. Diese Untersuchungen sind erschrecken verlässlich und treffen in fast allen Fällen zu. Entwickelt man sich nun nach dem Ideal so ist man in der Gesellschaft anerkannt. Einem wird Freundlichkeit und Hilfsbereitschaft von den anderen Agori zu teil. Entwickelt man sich ganz gegen das Körperideal so wird man ausgesondert und nach North Crave Point gebracht. Wie sagt ein kleines Sprichwort noch; „Aus dem Auge aus dem Sinn“. D'''och es gibt noch eine Stufe zwischen dem Körperideal und dem Ausgesondert. Diese Zwischenstufe nennen die Ärzte Grenzgänger. Die Grenzgänger sind von Gesundheit her optimal entwickelt entsprechen aber nicht dem Erscheinungsbild des „Körperideal“ oder auch „Schönheitsideal“. Als Grenzgänger oder Grenzgängerin hat man es in den Städten sehr schwer. Man wird verhöhnt, schikaniert oder verbal nieder gemacht. Keine Spur mehr von Hilfsbereitschaft und Freundlichkeit. Dazu muss man sich regelmäßig peniblen Untersuchungen unterziehen lassen. Ja, so ein Leben als Grenzgängerin ist wirklich hart und jeder Tag ein Kampf. Doch wer innerlich stark genug ist hat dennoch die Chance Anerkennung zu finden. Ich bin so eine Grenzgängerin die sich durchbeißen konnte und all den Erniedrigungen Einhalt gebot. Aber es war wirklich ein harter Kampf. Vierzehn Jahre litt ich unter der Missgunst der Agori. Erduldete Beleidigungen und andere Benachteiligungen. Meine Nächte wurden von schlimmsten Alpträumen geplagt. Aber wieder zur Allgemeinheit zurück. Die Gesellschaft der Agori ist wenn man Glück hat eine gute Geschafft. Und nach dem ich es zu etwas gebracht hatte sah ich es auch sehr deutlich. Manche Leute nennen es schlicht und einfach; „Hart aber Gerecht“. Und in gewisser Weise haben diese Leute auch recht. Denn der Grundstein dieser Auslese, diesem Verhalten, ist eine Folge der langen Kriege und sehr tief in die Erziehung und Entwicklung der Agori verwurzelt. ''I'n der dunklen Zeit mussten die Agori tagtäglich um ihr Überleben kämpfen. Dazu kam das viele unserer Feinde uns körperlich überlegen waren. So blieb es nicht aus das nur die gesunden und starken Agori zu den Waffen griffen und überleben konnten. So ging es über mehre hundert Jahre. Und auf dieser Zeit beruht das „Körperideal“ und die „Aussonderung“. Ich hoffe aber sehnsüchtig das die Agori erkennen das sie nicht mehr schwach sind und den Schatten der Vergangenheit abwerfen. Eine dieser Hoffnungen für diese Entwicklung ist das U M P. Nach außen hin gibt es sich ganz nach den gesellschaftlichen Mustern. Nimmt nur Agori auf die dem „Körperideal“ entsprechen. Doch im geheimen beginnt das U M P sich gegen dieses Muster zu währen. So nimmt die Akademie für Kampf- und Wehrtechnik auch Grenzgänger auf. Sie bieten damit Agori wie mir die Chance auf zusteigen und Anerkennung erlangen zu können. In ihren Statistiken wird die Zahl der Grenzgänger immer kleiner angeben als sie wirklich ist. Warum sich das U M P so etwas erlauben kann? Weil sie für Bara Magna zu wichtig sind. Auch hat das U M P beträchtlichen Einfluss auf die Politik. Aber nicht genug um die gesamte Situation verändern zu können. Doch selbst eine schwache Hoffnung ist ein großer Schritt für die Zukunft. '“Das Gesetz von Bara Magna“ D'ie Gesetze von Bara Magna sind hart und direkt. Sie ermöglichen den staatlichen Kräften einen raschen Zugriff und den betroffenen wenn Chancen auf eine Verteidigung. Doch kann hier nicht von Willkürlichkeit gesprochen werden. Denn jeder hat das Recht auf einen Anwalt und eine glaubhafte, plausible Beweisführung muss die Schuld erst beweisen. Die Härte des Gesetzes liegt in dem Punkt das emotionale Faktoren wie zum Beispiel die Verzweiflung nicht berücksichtigt wird. Die Tat bleibt die Tat und wird dem entsprechend bestraft. Besonders schwierig ist die Urteilsfindung im Falle der Verräter auf Aqua Magna. Auch wenn ihr Schuld stellenweise eindeutig bewiesen werden kann reicht es nicht für ein tatkräftiges Urteil. Das gilt auch für einige andere Fälle hier auf Bara Magna. Seit einer mir nicht bekannten Zeit untersucht das Ministerium für Wissenschaft und Technik die Notwendigkeit der Auslese. Was hat dies mit dem Gesetzt zu tun? Das ist eine gute Frage oder? Die Antwort ist gerade zu einfach. Eine Bürgerbewegung hat es geschafft diese Untersuchungen in die Wege zu leiten. Und nun raten sie mal. Ist doch ganz einfach oder, eine andere Bürgerbewegung möchte das die Untersuchungen eingestellt werden. Dieser Hickhack ist für die Juristen wahrscheinlich ein echter Graus doch zeigt es das dies Welt sich in einem Wandel befindet. Aber zurück zu den Gesetzen. Der Ursprung der Gesetzgebung liegt in der Vereinigung der Stämme zur Mitte der Skrallkriege. Dies ist jetzt einhundertfünfzig Jahre her. Um eine klare Linie zwischen den Agori Stämmen zu schaffen mussten klare und direkte Richtlinien her. Und in den Zeiten des Krieges fallen diese meist hart und stellenweise auch brutal aus. In den Zeiten wurden aus diesen Richtlinien die ersten richtigen Gesetze. A'''uch wenn sich viele Details geändert haben so hat sich der Kern bis heute erhalten. Und besonders im Umgang mit Verrätern und ihren Gefolgsleuten zeigt sich dies sehr deutlich. Aqua Magna ist wieder ein Beispiel dafür. Das Ministerium hat den Einsatz direkt nach Auswertung der Ermittlungen frei gegeben. Über die Hintergründe haben sie sich keine Fragen gestellt und auch nicht über die Ureinwohner. In den Gesetzen von Bara Magna ist es eben so das die Toa theoretisch nicht existieren. Und so schützt sie kein Paragraph vor der Willkür der Marines. Diese werden ohne hin nur an das Ziel ihrer Mission denken, das wurde ihnen so beigebracht. Sollte ich selbst nach Aqua Magna versetzt werden, liegt meine Bemühung darin die Toa für die Agori fest zu halten. Ich muss die Toa erforschen und ihnen ein Gesicht verleihen das sie von unserer Gesetzgebung anerkannt werden. Die Verräter müssen für ihr Handeln bezahlen, das steht so feste wie der Wind über die Wüste weht. Doch muss jemand darauf acht geben das die Besatzungstruppen nicht nach ihrem eigenen Gesetzt handeln. Dies ist die größte Sorge die ich habe denn der Krieg weckt in einem nur das schlimmste. Und er könnte unseren Leuten fern der Heimat ihre Gesetzte, die sie geschworen haben zu schützen, all zu rasch vergessen lassen. Diese Befürchtung hegen viele Mitglieder im Ministerium für Verteidigung. Und deshalb drängen sie zu einem raschen Ende der Mission. Das kann ich nur nach voll ziehen und sie könnten es auch wenn sie das wüssten was ich weiß ihnen aber nicht mitteilen darf. Sie wissen schon, dieses Wort; „Geheimhaltung“ ''Z'u mal das Gesetz auch in zwei Büchern gehalten wird. Das eine regelt das zivile Recht und das andere das militärische Recht. Und die Strafen im militärischen Gesetzbuch sind um einige Punkte härter. Dies gilt aber auch für die juristische Beweisführung. Sie ermöglicht einen schnelleren Zugriff setzt aber ebenfalls eine triftige Begründung voraus wenn die Beweise Fragen offen lassen. Im Fall Aqua Magna reichte die Beweislage aus um die Verhaftung zu veranlassen. Das es dabei zu zivilen Opfern kommen wird ist unausweichlich und aus meiner Sicht zu bedauern. Weshalb ich neben diesem kleinen Bericht hier auch an einem Plan arbeitet, wie ich die Toa die überleben wollen, diplomatisch erreichen kann. Denn ich werde nach Aqua Magna versetzt werden so viel ist sicher. Was ich ihnen sagen darf das tue ich jetzt auch erst mal. Die Grundmission ist an sich sehr einfach, die Verräter finden, sie festnehmen und nach Bara Magna überführen. Doch nun kommt erschwerend hinzu das wir Mata Nui nicht annähernd so gut kennen wie die Toa und einige, ich hoffe zum Wohl ihres Volkes nicht all zu viele, in den Verrätern Helden sehen. Aus rechtlicher Sicht wird dies so bewertet; „Der Verräter ist seiner Schuld überführt und muss noch rechtskräftig verurteilt werden. Die Härte des Urteils wird sich in der Verhandlung ergeben. Und jene Toa die dem Verräter folgten werden ohne viel Drum Herum verurteilt. Die Heldenverehrung stellt für das Gericht ein zwangloses Handeln da. Im Regelfall ereilt ihnen das gleiche Urteil wie dem Verräter.“ '''''Soviel zu meiner Welt. Es gebe wirklich noch mehr zu sagen aber dies hier sollte als kleiner Überblick erst einmal genügen. Epilog: N'och etwas zu meiner Person als Abschluss dieses Berichtes. Meine Name ist Lariska Lee und ich wurde in Tesara vor 34 Jahren geboren. Doch schon als kleines Mädchen stellten die Ärzte fest das ich mich gegen das Körperideal entwickeln würde. Nur konnten sie nicht sagen ob ich noch eine Grenzgängerin oder aber eine Ausgesonderte werden würde. Zu meinem Glück fiel die Entwicklung zu der Grenzgängerin. In wie weit ich von dem weiblichen „Körperideal“ oder auch „Schönheitsideal“ genannt, abweiche? Ok, ich schreibe nicht gerne darüber aber da sie mich und meine Situation verstehen sollen gehe ich näher darauf ein. Mein Gesamtbild lässt mich zart und zerbrechlich wirken. Meine Brüste, Hüfte, Taille und Po sind unter dem Maß das als Untergrenze des Schönheitsideals liegt. Aber ansonsten bin ich kerngesund. Deshalb falle ich in die Gruppe der Grenzgänger und wurde nicht ausgesondert. Was mein Leben zusätzlich lange Zeit belastet hat war das mein Körper immer jung zu bleiben scheint, die meisten schätzen mich als 14 oder wenn es hoch kommt auf 16 Jahre. Unter diesen Umständen hat man es nicht leicht in der Gesellschaft. Ich wurde beleidigt, verhöhnt oder schikaniert. Man nahm mich nicht ernst und belastete mich mit vielen Benachteiligungen. So ging es mir bis zum 14. Geburtstag. Da ich aber von klein auf mit dieser Härte konfrontiert wurde konnte ich mich an sie gewöhnen und durch sie stärker werden. Meine Familie verließ Tesara und zog nach Atero, dort wurde ich gegen meine Erwartung von dem U M P in die Akademie für Kampf und Wehrtechnik aufgenommen. Sie können mir glauben das es für mich die Erfüllung eines Traumes war. Nun hatte ich die Chance aus meiner Welt des Leidens zu entkommen und ich nutzte sie. L'''ange Rede kurzer Sinn, heute zähle ich zu den Maines und nicht mehr zu den Grenzgängern. Jetzt sind die Agori mir gegen über höflich und freundlich. Mir wird Ehre zu teil und ein Platz in der Führungsspitze der U M P. Mein spezielles Gebiet ist die Diplomatie mit anderen Kulturen oder Völkern. Auch wird mein Wort gehört wenn es darum geht den Schaden der entstanden ist zu begrenzen. Früher einmal gehörte ich auch zu denen die den Toa gegen über ohne Nachzudenken feindlich gesonnen war. Doch durch mein eigenes Leiden und den Einblick den ich jetzt habe sehe ich vieles anders. Ok, eine besondere Sympathie für Toa habe ich nicht doch trenne ich sie von dem was als Feindbild bekannt gemacht worden ist. Was das im Klartext bedeutet? Ganz einfach; „Nicht ein Volk ist der Feind, der seine Waffen gegen uns erhebt ist unser Feind.“ Das schlimmste ist aber das die Verräter vorher Agori waren. Die Bürger Bara Magnas neigen dazu diesen Faktor zu verdrängen. Zumal es nicht in ihr Bild passt und zum anderen weil es beweisen würde das ihr Körperideal sie nicht vor verräterischem Gedankengut bewahrt. Soweit ich weiß entsprachen alle vier Verräter dem Körperideal. Früher brachte ich für die Verräter einen kleinen Funken Verständnis auf, doch seit dem ich mehr weiß nicht mehr. ''W'arum? Weil sie das Volk der Toa als Waffen missbraucht haben und diese auf die Täuschung herein fielen. Die Verräter logen den Toa vor ihre Insel schützen zu wollen doch dies war nicht ganz die Wahrheit. Unter der Insel Mata Nui liegt ein weit verzweigtes Höhlensystem das wie ein riesiger Toa angeordnet ist. Wie es aussieht kamen einige Toa aus diesem Höhlensystem auf die Insel und mischten sich unter die Toa die dort bereits lebten. Wo die Toa herkamen die bereits auf der Insel lebten wissen wir nicht, nur das sie von den umliegenden Inseln stammen müssen. Von der Gestalt unterscheiden sich beide Toa Arten nicht aber die eine, die aus dem Höhlensystem, haben elementare Kräfte. Diese Toa sind unsere Feinde die anderen nicht. Was dieses Höhlensystem ist, wo es herkommt und warum die Toa die aus ihm kamen elementare Kräfte besitzen, muss von unseren Wissenschaftlern noch geklärt werden. Etwas das aber bereits jetzt für gewissen Unmut sorgt, ist die Tatsache das dieses Höhlengebilde zu einer alten Legende passt, die uns Kindern immer erzählt wurde wenn wir nicht artig waren. Damit schließe ich den Bericht denn ich muss morgen früh raus. Das Shuttle was mich zu einem der Raumkreuzer bringen soll, wird sicher pünktlich starten wollen. So wünsche ich ihnen allen noch einen angenehmen Tag oder eine angenehme Nacht. '''''Eure Lariska Lee Die Autorin: Bild:C_Tesara_Marine_Sergeant_Lucy_Redwine.JPG|Atero Sergeant Lariska Lee Kategorie:Bara Magna Kategorie:Jadekaiser